


To Be With You

by mxPerditus



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxPerditus/pseuds/mxPerditus
Summary: Sportacus thinks of Robbie on a clear and starry night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that came about after I was listening to some sad nostalgic music. I recommend listening to "You Can" and "To Be With You" (by David Archuleta) while reading, it'll hit you in the feels.
> 
> Just a warning, there's a referenced character death... and it's not Sportacus.

Sportacus looks up to the stars from inside his airship. A smile tugs at his lips. He can almost imagine Robbie is sleeping in the town below, peaceful and curled up in his furry orange chair.

 

He can almost feel Robbie’s arms around his waist and a faint brush of a kiss on his cheek.

 

He recalls all those times whenever he would pass by and Robbie would make some jab at him or mimic his arm movements, and the hidden affection beneath his scowl.

 

Sportacus swallows back the pain in his throat and tries to focus on the present, on the phantom touches of Robbie’s hands on him, his quiet breathing as he trails along Sportacus’ neck and shoulders, holding Sportacus against his taller frame.

 

And Sportacus doesn’t even notice the tears until a droplet falls against his arm. He doesn’t linger on the cause of his sadness, he just thinks of _him_ , his deep, velvety laugh and endearing buck-toothed smile and stormy grey eyes.

 

He remembers when Robbie had first told him he loved him, how his voice shook and how his eyes were so fearful and full of emotion. Sportacus could swear his heart exploded from happiness that day.

 

He remembers when they had their first kiss. Sportacus had guided their lips, Robbie’s hands nervously twining into his hair. It was obvious Robbie had never kissed anyone before, but that was alright. Sportacus loved him. He loved every moment he shared with him, and he loved their first kiss as much as their last.

 

Their first time wasn’t bad either. Of course, they had fumbled a lot and they laughed at their mistakes but it all ended well. Sportacus always remembered how Robbie had looked at him when they had curled together afterward, grey eyes marveling him as they were falling asleep. He drifted off to the rise and fall of Robbie’s chest.

 

Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could go back to that moment. Back to Robbie.

 

Sportacus swallows the insistent sob in his throat and decides tonight, he won’t mourn him. He’ll remember him for being the goofy, scheming villain and sweet boyfriend that he was. The childish man that the kids secretly enjoyed playing with, the man who swept Sportacus off his feet and saved him, even if he himself couldn’t be saved.

 

It’s another night alone in the airship. Sportacus returns to his bed, his sheets now cold, and he lies awake and thinks of Robbie’s arms around him and the lulling rise and fall against his back.

 

He’ll mourn Robbie but not tonight.


End file.
